Aisu Buru No Unmei
by mc.ko
Summary: Sayori Wakeba is an intelligent girl from the day class with a crush on her classmate Kaseumi Kagayama. What will happen when she meets Hanabusa Aido who mistakes her for his past love Fuuka? Hanabusa x Sayori pairing
1. Night 1: Who holds their hearts

_**A/N: **_Hi everyone, this is mcko and Sophie! We hope you enjoy this fanfic... but we warn you, because of our lack of writing skills, there will be OoC moments. Also, this fanfic is only loosely based on the _VK manga/anime_ and has references to _Ice Blue Sin_. There will be pairing changes. We also may not be able to update frequently. We apologise beforehand in case you dislike this fanfic. Thoughts are displayed in Italics (same character as the POV it is in unless otherwise indicated)

We would also like to thank our awesome beta **QwertyASDFGHJKL** for correcting our mistakes and making sure that we wouldn't forget the less important characters ahem *Takuma* ahem. Though it may seem like it, this is most definitely not a Sayori x Kaseumi fanfic! Thanks to **RonaldAndMione** as well for inspiring us to write fanfiction!

Disclaimer: We do not own _Vampire Knight_, all rights go to Hino Matsuri and Vis Media.

Thanks!

* * *

_Sayori POV_

'Kurosu! KUROSU!' the teacher shouted. Panic started to rise up in me, as I discreetly shook her underneath the table, trying to wake her up. O_h, no, she's going to get a detention again and she'll guilt me into doing it with her…_ _ah, please wake up Yuuki!_ 'Oh good grief, nothing wakes that girl up!'

_Don't say Kiriyu, please, not Zero…_'Alright then… Kiriyu,' _Please let him be awake then…_

'Teacher, Kiriyu's also asleep,' the student next to Kiriyu said in an apprehensive tone. The teacher's face contorted into an expression of annoyance – then the bell rang. _No! Too late…_ 'The two of them do this all the time, what on earth are they up to?' he muttered. 'Detention for them both!'

I looked around the classroom; some students had turned around and gave sympathetic looks towards the two prefects. Among them was Kaseumi. His gaze, however, was radiating disapproval. Even though I knew his gaze was directed at Yuuki and not me, I felt sad and annoyed. _I'm probably feeling ashamed in Yuuki's place because she's still asleep. _I stared down at the floor.

Yuuki woke up and yawned – _finally, she's awake. _'Not detention again!' she said as an annoyed expression crossed her face. 'It's your own fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day. That's something only a vampire would do.' I teased. S_he was always sensitive on the subject of vampires. _'Y… you don't really believe in vampires, do you.'

Briefly, I thought of that ugly man named Dracula with blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth and shuddered. 'Of course not, I was kidding.' I replied. 'Oh, right' Yuuki said shakily.

'Hey, will you come to detention with me today? Please, Yori…' Yuuki pleaded. 'It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!'

'No way' I replied. _You'll never learn your lesson if the punishment isn't effective._ 'Anyway, I thought you were good friends,' I continued.

'As if!' she retorted, 'Zero is flaky, bad-tempered and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!'

'Yuuki, I can hear you,' Zero remarked.

'And have you noticed the freaky way he's always so serious…?' I commented, fanning the fire, as I turned towards the door. Childishly, Yuuki stuck out her tongue. 'I'm saying it because I know you can hear me!'

Finally realising that I was at the door Yuuki yelled 'Wait, Yori!' Teasing Yuuki once again, I said 'Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each-other… By the way, you're late.' I reminded her.

I slowly headed towards the library. _Fufu, it's always so interesting watching them bicker on like that. It's as if she likes Zero. _Knowing full well that Yuki liked Kuran-sempai, I decided to drop the subject. _I wonder if Kaseumi-sama would tease me if we were… _Kaseumi's disapproving glare crossed my mind. _Yeah, but that would never happen._ Finally, I reached the library. I settled down a table, organised my books and shoved all thoughts of the president out of my head.

'Ah, all finished!' I exclaimed before realising where I was, and a few nearby librarians gave me glares. I looked down at my watch - _it's 4:00 already! Oops, I'm going to be late, I'd better hurry._ Taking my books, I rushed off back to the Sun Dorms; I didn't want to run into the group of girls who had crushes on the night class students, they were so loud and blocked the entrance…_ But Kaseumi-sama will be there… not again! _I sighed. When I arrived at the gates, the night dorm gate had already opened. Pushing through the crowd of night-class girls, I noticed a boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes…

* * *

_Aido POV_

'Good morning ladies,' I sighed, _it was more like afternoon, but whatever, _'I see you're looking as pretty as ever!' The day class girls started screaming again, 'Kya, kya, kya' they went. They pushed against the prefects, desperately wanting to get closer; their faces were shining with joy. _It's the same every day, the same routine, how can the day class girls not get sick of it, and how are we supposed to put up with this every day? _Suddenly, a running figure with short, curly light brown hair caught my eye -_Fuuka? _Inhaling deeply, I tried to register the scent from that direction. _No, it isn't her. _The scents coming in from the direction were unfamiliar_. Of course it wasn't her, she's dead. _

Years ago, there had been a girl that had caught my heart, her name was Fuuka. She had been turned into a vampire by a nearby pureblood after a car crashed into her. She had come to the academy as a day class student. Kaname had discovered her, much to her delight, and made us give her the blood tablets to slow the transformation.

It had seemed to work for a while, but slowly, inevitably she had turned. Finally, she lost control and bit her roommate. She had run to the moon dorms and I had ended her life. Since that time, I had learnt better than to emotionally attach myself to humans. They were too fragile, much too fragile.

Sitting in class, I stared out the room. The teacher was going on about the creation of vampires. _What's wrong with these people, you're supposed to learn about this from childhood! Which respectable vampire doesn't know about this? Such a waste of time!_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet smell of blood. _That scent! So it was Fuuka! _I glanced around the room, catching Kain Akatsuki's eye as I raced off to find the source.

'Quick, get back to the dorms…' Yuuki said. _Why was she here? _Now closer, I realised, it was her scent that had caught my attention. I sighed. 'Who's there!' Yuuki yelled, swinging her Artemis in our direction. Akatsuki intercepted it easily. 'How scary, I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling.'

In the distance, a shrill voice announced, 'It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the night class!' Another answered, 'No way.'

'We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean Yuuki, after all… we came here especially to see you,' I said, ignoring the two girls.

The wind picked up again, sending her scent in my direction. _Hmm, so nostalgic… _now, closer, I could pick out the faint difference between the two girls. Fuuka's scent had reminded me of a fire and ice rose whilst Yuki's scent was more like a 'love and peace' rose. However, the two still resembled each other. 'Ah… it's such a lovely scent. Mmm… the scent of your blood…'

'Kya,' the 2 day class girls went, 'Did you hear that? Did you? He said we smelt nice.'

'Aido, if you dare lay a finger on either of them, I won't forgive…' Yuuki started. I stepped forwards; my right hand grabbed her Artemis, while the left stroked her wrist. 'Did you fall earlier?' I said, trying to be clearer, 'the scent I was talking about is the scent of your blood… Yuuki.'

Finally catching on, Yuuki struggled to free herself from my grasp. 'Thanks, but…' _that scent was really similar to Fuuka, _I thought, drowning out her words. 'You really are…' I began. _I can't say "like Fuuka," now can I… _

'Aido' Yuuki yelled again, bringing me back to reality, 'tempting… me…' I continued, sinking my fangs into her hand.

~Later that evening~

_Ah, Yuuki's blood was delicious; it probably tasted better than Fuuka's... stupid Zero, why did he have to spoil the fun. _I rubbed the cheek where Kaname had slapped me for declaring that I wouldn't be able to endure living on blood tablets for much longer. _What is his problem anyway, what is with his attachment to that human? _'Argh, this is so frustrating,' I murmured.

* * *

_Sayori POV_

_So boring,_ I thought as I struggled to concentrate on the lesson. Briefly, I glanced at the clock – _12:25, only 5 minutes to go._ As I turned my gaze back towards the teacher, my eyes spotted Kaseumi-san who seemed enraptured in the lesson. _If only he realised that I was part of my class _I sighed and focused back on my work, to see that I had made a mistake. _You see, I told myself, you have no time to complain about such things, _I thought,but I still couldn't seem to clear my mind of that certain boy.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear when bell rang, so I started when Yuuki's clear voice announced, 'Ah, I'm so tired.' Tuning my thoughts back into the real world, I realised that most of the class had already left. Getting up slowly I collected my books and walked to the cafeteria whilst trying to concentrate on Yuuki's string of words. 'Two girls tried to sneak into the classrooms last night,' she explained as she yawned, 'It was so annoying because Aido came and…'

'They seem to be causing more trouble lately.' At this it seemed as if Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. 'Oh, yes, it's because St Xocolat's day is coming soon and they wanted to know more about the night class,' Yuuki seemed to blush at the end but it was hard to tell. 'I see' I replied. 'Ah, I forgot, I have to go somewhere! I'm so sorry Yori.' Yuuki announced before rushing off.

Walking into the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Kaseumi, who was talking to his friends animatedly. _Oh, I wish I could talk to him as well. _I sighed and went towards the serving table. _Yay! We are having bentos today! _After collecting and purchasing my food, I moved briskly towards a table, eager to set the heavy tray down. With my concentration solely on keeping my miso soup from spilling, I did not notice the figure running towards me until I was knocked onto the floor.

'Argh' I groaned, nudging the person off me, as miso soup trickled down my face. 'Kageyama-san' I noted in surprise. He quickly sprung upright and started apologising, 'So sorry, Wakeba-san, I didn't see you, I didn't mean to knock you over, it was an accident, I swear. I…'

Cutting him off in mid-sentence I interjected, 'Don't worry, I'm fine.' Using a nearby chair, I started pulling myself up, only to scream in agony after placing pressure on my right foot.

'Oh, no! Are you hurt? GAHHHH! Ring 000 quickly! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!' he started. 'Oh no, I think it's just a sprained ankle, we don't need an ambulance.' I said, trying to calm him down. 'Really?' he questioned.

'Are you suggesting that I don't know my own condition?' I replied, getting agitated.

'No… but I don't want to be held responsible for your death.' he defended. _So that was his concern, shouldn't have expected anything else. _I attempted to rise again, resulting in yet another groan. 'Kageyama-san, would you mind helping me to the nurse's office?' I asked, out of options. 'Huh?' he said, slightly surprised. 'Oh, sure.'

I leaned against Kaseumi as we headed towards the infirmary. 'So…' I said, breaking the awkward silence, 'how's your science practical report going?' _He did well on that right? After all, it was just dipping metals into water and placing them on open petri dishes and leaving them for a week. _'Oh, it's going well, though I am having trouble with the results because my friends placed the wrong amount of metal,' he replied. 'Oh, really,' I said, surprised at his reply, 'the amount of chemical didn't really affect...it…' I quickly stopped myself, not wanting to offend him.

'But there's a different amount,' he retorted. I mentally sighed and explained how, due to the setup of the experiment, the amount of metal used would not affect the results.

'Wow, Sayori! You are so smart!' Kaseumi exclaimed after I finished. I blushed and looked down at the floor; I was about to thank him when he continued. 'You are just like Ruka-sempai, did you know that her score for the entrance exam was higher than all of the day class students? Not only is she smart, she is also really pretty. I'm jealous of all those night class boys; they get to see her every day! I'm going to study hard, get a good score, get transferred into the night class and show my feelings to Ruka,' he rambled on.

I looked down, pretending to be suddenly interested in the spilt miso soup on my shirt to hide the fact that I was blinking furiously. I sniffed as softly as possible to avoid drawing his attention, not that it mattered, as he was not wrapped up in his own world. I stole a quick glance at Kaseumi, he now seemed to be glowing, and desperately wished that I hadn't attempted to get rid of the silence, awkward as it was.

Finally we arrived at the infirmary and Kaseumi left, not noticing the moisture around my eyes. 'Does it hurt a lot, dear?' the nurse enquired, eyeing my puffy eyes and the streaks of liquid down my face. 'It'll be alright, there has never been a death at this school! Just let me look at the wound.' The nurse said soothingly.

After the nurse treated my wound (by dumping a jar of gel on my skin and rubbing it in) and put a cast around it, she handed me crutches and gave me permission to spend the rest of the day in my dorm to get cleaned up and have some rest.

* * *

_Aido POV_

I scanned the crowd, trying to find the girl who had caught my attention the other day *ahem Fuuka ahem*. When we reached the classrooms, I looked back once more to try to spot her. _Damn! I am really useless; I'm not even able to spot one girl!_

I sat at my seat, creating little ice statues, waiting for the teacher to arrive. 'So… how was your photo shoot?' I heard Takuma ask Rima and Senri. 'Oh, it was fine, the director was making a fuss about how I get sun burnt easily though,' Senri replied.

'That's only because you forgot your umbrella again,' Rima remarked before nudging Senri to obtain more Pocky. 'Say, do you have any plans for St. Xocolat's day?' Takuma enquired. I scowled and tuned out of their conversation, before the teacher arrived.

'You look scary, Hanabusa,' Akatsuki stated, after the teacher left. 'Sorry, but what do you mean?' I enquired. 'Seriously, you've been glaring in the direction of that window for some time now. Did you really it would go unnoticed? The level Cs are all curious, I swear, during the lesson, every minute at least one of them looked out the window to try to understand your actions. They only focused back on the teacher when Kaname told them to… by the way, he gave you looks of disapproval all through the lesson, just to let you know.' He answered. 'Oh,' I simply replied and continued gazing out the window.

'_What kinds of chocolate do you like, bitter or sweet…' _My scowl deepened.

'You're doing it again! Seriously, what's the matter?' he questioned. 'Nothing' I mumbled.

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

_**A/N: **_Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Night 2: Trouble on Xocolatl's day

_**A/N: **_Hi everyone, this is mcko and Sophie again! Thoughts are displayed in Italics (same character as the POV it is in unless otherwise indicated)

Sorry if there are any mistakes with the Italics, I sort of saved it in txt form and all the formatting disappeared.

In this chapter there is a part where Sayori calls Aido 'Water-well-san', I did this because I think of the day class students as ditzy... so perhaps they don't say 'Idol' properly, making it sound like the Japanese word for waterwell... but my Japanese knowledge is extremely limited, so if it's wrong, tell me and I'll change it.

Thanks to** QwertyASDFGHJKL** again for being my beta, and once again Takuma is there to satisfy her.

Disclaimer: We do not own _Vampire Knight_, all rights go to Hino Matsuri and Viz Media.

* * *

**_Night 2 - Trouble on Xocolatl's day_**

_Aido POV_

I placed my hands over my ears. Day class girls could be heard in the distance, discussing chocolates. I cursed my sensitive hearing; those humans had it lucky. At times like these, being half deaf wasn't bad at all. After 15 minutes, I finally gave up and went to my desk to start my homework.

* * *

_Sayori POV_

'I wonder what type of chocolate he likes?'  
'Who are you giving chocolates to?'  
'Can I borrow some ribbons?'  
'What a cool recipe,' the girls around the campus screamed, waking me up. I looked up at the clock on my bedside table; it displayed '6:04'. I slammed my head back into my pillow. _Oh god, it's not even Xocolatl's yet! Why can't they be quieter!_

10 minutes passed and the noise level had only increased. Curious as to why the sun dorms would be so noisy at this time on a Sunday, I put on a coat and poked my head out of the door. All around me, students were bustling about with their friends.  
'Hey Yori,' Nageshindo yelled, trying to get my attention. 'Are you going?'  
'Going where?' I replied, slightly confused.  
'Didn't you know? The chairman is letting us go outside the academy to buy presents for the night class today and tomorrow.' She replied, smiling happily.  
'Oh, so that's why you guys are so excited,' I mumbled under my breath.  
'Sorry, I didn't hear you, it's really noisy. Can you say that again?' she asked.  
'Sorry, I'm busy at the moment, I can't come with you.' I stated.  
'Oh,' she said, sounding disappointed.  
Seeing as it was unlikely that the noise would stop anytime soon, I got dressed and headed towards the music room.

The melody weaved itself around the room as my fingers darted across the keyboard. It was a difficult piece, however, my mind wondered off. _Should I get chocolates for Kaseumi… but he probably won't even notice they were from me… I can always say that they are just to celebrate our friendship… but I don't know what type of chocolate he likes…_ I continued rationalising in my brain until I realised my fingers weren't moving anymore. I sighed and picked off again from the top of the page.

I had barely finished the first movement when Yuuki came rushing in. 'Hey, Yori! Why are you up so early?' Yuuki piped.  
'Just because you can sleep through anything doesn't mean that people don't wake up when there are screaming crowds outside their bedrooms!' I teased. Yuuki chuckled. 'Aren't you exaggerating a bit?' she retorted.  
'So, what did you want me for?' I inquired.  
'Oh, yes. Yori, please go outside with me. Please, pretty please? I'll let you use my ingredients! I'll pay for your lunch!' she begged. 'Oh,' I replied calmly, 'I was going anyway.' _Huh? What did I just say? Oops._ When I fully comprehended what I said, I mentally slammed my head against the wall multiple times.  
'Hooray!' she yelled enthusiastically as she danced around the room, 'now I can get those chocolates for…' she stopped short abruptly and made twitchy hand gestures. 'I mean…' Deeming that her explanation was inadequate before fully voicing it,she ended her sentence with a shaky laugh.

Seeing that she had finished talking, I turned back towards the piano to finish my practice. However, before I had even played one bar, Yuuki was already dragging me out the door. 'Come on! If we aren't quick, the chocolates will all be sold out!' I sighed and hoped that no-one would mess up my music books.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

In the distance, a boy with messy blonde hair strained his ears to catch the beautiful melody that had abruptly stopped a second time. He had heard the piece before, however, screeches from nearby violins and flutes had vitiated its pure his past experiences of listening to this song, he deduced that the song had come to an end, rather than the music being extremely quiet for him to hear. The second movement seemed to start, but upon more intent listening, the evidence seemed to suggest otherwise.

He stared at his cousin Akatsuki, whilst he debated whether or not he should ask his cousin who also had trouble falling asleep, but decided against it as it would betray his interest in a mere human. After some deep thinking, he concluded that he had been too anxious and that it had led him to imagine the sound.  
With this, he patiently waited for the next piece to start, feeling less annoyed about his vampiric senses. Unknown to him, the performer was already engaged in other activities.

* * *

_Sayori POV_

I crouched down lower to get a better view of the pretty chocolates in the window display. I didn't have any use for the chocolates, but they were still stunning. However, before I could get a good look, Yuuki impatiently tugged me away and forced me into the shop. I glanced towards the window hoping to get a glimpse of the wonderful display but a wall of streamers blocked me from getting a good view.

Yuuki continued to drag me around the shop through the crowd of bustling day class students to collect ingredients for a 'food tech project'. _I think I'm losing the feeling in my arm, how long is she going to continue pulling me everywhere?_ Left, right, forwards, and backwards, she weaved, and in any other circumstance for any other person, I might have described the movement as graceful or purposeful. However, looking at Yuuki, I only wondered whether the chaos theory would be capable of explaining her actions.

When she collected and paid for everything she needed, which included a she marched away with me in tow. When we stepped out of the shop Yuuki exclaimed, 'Ah, I'm so hungry! Let's go to that café over there!' I checked my watch, _Oh god, it's 1 already! I haven't finished that English essay yet._ Once again, I reluctantly let Yuuki drag me over to the shop Una Carozza.

* * *

_Aido POV_

I sauntered into the café Una Carozza and collapsed into a chair; dorm president Kuran had sprung 'level E' hunting duty on me when he noticed that I was awake. I yawned for the umpteenth time today before motioning for the waiter to come. Immediately, a few waiters rushed towards me, eager to serve my brilliant self. 'Hello,' she tried to say sweetly, 'What would you like?'

'The usual,' I responded, however she still stared expectantly at me. I debated between telling her that staring was creepy or just giving her what she wanted. I sighed inwardly and said, 'Make the tea sweet, just like you,' and winked for good measure. She instantaneously skipped away dizzily. I leaned back into my chair trying to relax; I had fulfilled my aristocratic duties for today, and it left me tired and hungry, heightening my already strong senses. Suddenly a sweet scent of blood filled my senses, reminding me of a garden of roses.

'Stop right there Aido Hanabusa,' Yuuki said, waving her finger at me, 'being out of school doesn't mean that you are allowed to bite people!' she announced. People in the shop started murmuring about insanity and the increasing levels of stress at schools. Yuki, oblivious to this, launched into another lecture on the school rules and the reasons for refraining from blood in public, which was frighteningly similar to the chairman's speeches. Somewhere to my left I heard a soft sigh from one of the tables before a cute girl rose and headed for my table. So I was surprised when she grabbed Yuuki's arm and started tugging her towards the door. 'Come on Yuuki, I have to head back to do my English essay'.

'But Yori,' Yuuki argued whilst struggling against her, 'he's being unreasonable.' A few people started shaking their heads. 'Someone else can report him if he continues being unreasonable,' She argued back. Finally they left the shop and the shop was restored to its former peace.

_I found her! So, you aren't a figment of my imagination, Yori._

~The next day~

_Sayori POV_

_Kaseumi… I watched as his hand darted furiously across the once white page, his head bent low as he tried his best to copy down everything that the teacher said. Aw, so cute, if only he didn't have a crush on… Argh, no! Stop it!_ I mentally chided myself; Ruka was so much prettier and seemed to be in the upper class. I couldn't understand it; it was the 10th time this week that my mind had strayed towards Kaseumi-san. I sighed - _stupid Xocolatl's day_.  
I immediately went back to writing my notes which were in dot point form. Shortly after I finished, the bell rung, signalling the end of class. Kaseumi immediately swept by, before even packing his books up.

'Wakeba-san, I need to borrow your notes! The teacher rubbed the diagram off the board and I can't remember the last few minutes of her lecture!' he said in a rushed tone.  
'Sure, but my notes are in dot point form'. Seeing his crest-fallen expression, I suggested asking Zero.  
His crestfallen faced turned to one of horror. 'Aa-a-a..sk K-k-k-kyri-i-u-u s-san?' He managed to stutter. 'Yes, his notes are always perfect.' I answered.  
'Hey Yori, stop trying to sell me as a nice person who cares about school!' he growled. I smiled back angelically and said 'Oh but you are'. He glared at me before looking out the window.

Kaseumi sighed, and stared at his unfinished notes. 'I'm sure it will be fine, it's not as if we will be tested on it, and I'm pretty sure it's in the text-book anyway,' I said, trying to cheer him up. He sauntered away dejectedly.  
'Are you all set?';'Of course, they are home made'; 'Who are you giving it to?'; 'Kaname!' A few girls chatted towards the front of the class.  
'Everyone is so excited,' I commented, surprised that their enthusiasm hadn't waned since the weekend. 'That's because they are all getting ready for St Xocolatl's day tomorrow'.

Suddenly Kaseumi bounced up to our table again. 'All the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them, I don't get it, it's completely absurd,' he said before shouting, 'HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN THAT THIS IS A SCHOOL OF HIGHER LEARNING?' I am against it in every shape and form,' he continued, before walking away briskly. _Strange, I thought he would like St Xocolatl's day, ah well, I don't have to get him anything then._ 'You know, class rep., you might get chocolates too…'He immediately stopped walking and seemed wrapped up in his own happy fantasy world Maybe I should get him something. 'Eh, Ruka, oh~' Kaseumi suddenly said before melting to the ground, _and then, maybe not_.

Behind us, some day-class boys, started complaining about their slim chances of receiving chocolates.  
'Hey Yori,' Yuuki said, grabbing my attention, 'are you giving chocolates to anyone this year?' It's not like Kaseumi will appreciate them anyway… 'No, not interested, what about you?'  
'Huh? No, I don't think so,' Yuuki replied.  
'So then, what's that?' I questioned, pointing to the magazine on valentines gifts, knowing full well that it would be for Kaname.  
'Uwah! Oh, this here? This doesn't mean anything,' she said, as she hurriedly crossed her arms over the evidence.  
'Then, what's that for?' I inquired.  
'Eh,' she started, but stopped as we felt a strong negative aura behind us. 'I may be wrong, but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you.' I stated.

'You're a member of the disciplinary committee, and you'regiving him that?' Zero snapped._ He must be really disappointed and annoyed that she has double standards... or maybe he is jealous!_  
'Uh, no!' Yuuki said as she waved her hands about madly. 'This would just be a token of appreciation to someone I'm indebted to,' she explained. 'I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him yet,' she said as she looked down, blushing. 'Let it go'.  
Suddenly, another student behind us squeaked 'What? Zero?'A flustered looking girl next to her immediately shushed her as a third girl squealed.  
'So you won't mind if I borrow some of your chocolate?' I continued.  
'Sure thing, not at all!' she said happily.  
'Okay then,' I said, somewhat dejectedly.

The classmates that had been complaining about the night class, Nobu-san and Takeshi-san, suddenly piped up and exclaimed, 'Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, we have Zero!' One of his friends continued, 'Top of the grade curve and a jock. You're our only hope Zero, get some for us too!'  
At this, Zero turned and gave him a death glare. _Oh, I feel sorry for those guys... but they are a bit slow, didn't they just hear him complaining about the day in general?_ Immediately, the duo backed away whilst laughing nervously.  
One of the girls near him muttered, 'It's probably best if you don't'.  
Finally getting Zero's personality he replied, 'Yeah, good idea'.

'Hey Yuuki, let's head off to the library to study a bit before you head off for your disciplinary committee duties,' I suggested.  
'Oh, Yori. I just remembered, I need your help studying, I just don't understand any of it.' Yuuki begged before looking depressed.  
'Of course Yuuki, but you should pay more attention in class instead of sleeping through it all the time.' I sternly said.

~Later that day~

Yuuki had pouted, sweet talk and puppy dog eyed me into doing it, and now I was here, rushing back to the teaching campus after carrying her books back to the dorm, to get some reading materials. I guess it was partially my fault though for being a bit too aggressive. Who knew it would take 3 hours to teach her how to solve quadratic equations by completing the square. I rushed past the gates of the night class dorm where day class students were gathering like clouds before a ... I forgot to ask Yuuki if she wanted to study history together... should I go tell her now?

_Gah, I don't want to go through that bunch of crazed day class girls, they are so scary. Should I wait till she comes back? No... she'll make plans for other things..._ Summoning up my courage, I quickly gathered the rest of my books from the library and headed towards the night class gates. At the night class gate, Yuuki was perched above the wall, blowing her whistle furiously at the gathering crowd below. I looked around; Zero was nowhere to be seen.

'The exchange of chocolates has been prohibited until the day of the event,' she announced to no avail. _I guess Yuuki hasn't been exaggerating._ Suddenly, a group of students surged forwards and attempted climbing up the wall. I sighed for the umpteenth time during these few days. To what lengths will these girls go to, to give chocolates to the night class students? How do these students even have enough time to think of plans like these? 'I have to make sure he gets my chocolates,' the girl that was being lifted up said. Wait, is that Nageshindo? _She wants to give chocolates to him that much? This is really strange._  
'You over there, no climbing the walls,' Yuuki said authoritatively._ Oh no, she's falling!_ There was a collective gasp as she tipped over.

of nowhere, Zero came out and caught her. A wave of delighted murmurs spread through the crowd. 'Thanks a lot,' Nageshindo shyly said and hearing her calm voice I sighed from relief, _she probably wouldn't even need to go to the infirmary_.  
Up above, on the wall, Yuuki was screaming 'Nice,Zero!' as if he had just scored the winning goal of a match. Zero, however, did not share the same feelings. After dumping her on the ground and glaring at her.  
'I'm so sorry' she squeaked.  
He promptly declared that, 'If anyone breaks the rules again, this event may be cancelled for good.' _Poor girls, they must be afraid that they won't get to present their feelings to the night class... he has a point though, I guess. If they don't have an incentive, they won't go around doing such reckless things..._

Promptly, the night class gates opened and as a bunch of night class students walked out, the girls were once again reduced to screaming, blushing fools and a human barricade was formed between the night class students and I. I stood back and went on the tips of my toes to see why the girls were screaming so hard. In the group of night class students there was a boy who looked really familiar. _Wait... he was the one that Yuuki and I saw at Una Carozza! He's flirting with everyone in sight again, seriously, doesn't he have any conscience? That tall redhead behind him seems utterly bored... then again most of them look bored… and something I can't place._

A tall black haired man walked behind him; when he passed Yuuki, his grim expression melted into a gentle caring smile. 'Morning Yuuki,' he said politely to the girl who was struggling to keep the crowd of day class students back. Immediately, Yuuki turned around and bowed whilst saying 'Good morning.' The rest of the day class let out an outraged cry. The dark haired man continued walking along with the rest of his class as she did so. Suddenly he stopped, as if he was pondering on something. Immediately, the rest of the night class seemed to stop... as if waiting for instructions. Even Yuuki seemed affected by it.

The dark vampire strolled back carefully towards Zero. His eyes held no warmth, they were ice cold and seemingly untouchable. It made me feel as if the warm smile he had given Yuuki a few moments ago was an illusion. The expression he held was one of a predator looking at its cornered prey. The expression that was mirrored on nearly all the students of the night class. I slowly backed away, hoping to hide from him.  
'Hello Zero,' he said somewhat politely, 'how are you feeling?' Zero tensed; stared back at him in shock. The dark haired mansmirked and triumphantly said, 'You take care.'  
Zero's clenched fist shook. 'Listen, if you want to challenge me,' he growled, 'I'll be ready and waiting any time you want, Kaname.'

There were whispers of dissatisfaction throughout the night class..._ I wonder if they are like that for any other student_. I stared at Yuuki to look for answers, but all I saw was shock and confusion. When the day class students finally dispersed I came out from the shadows to talk to Yuuki. 'Yuuki,' I called. 'Oh, Yori, I didn't see you, what are you doing here?'  
'Well, I was wondering if you would like to study history with me tonight.' Yuuki's face resumed a panicked expression as she struggled to explain that she couldn't come.  
'I'm sorry Yori, I need to, uh, do... extra patrols tonight. That's right! This celebration has got all the day class girls riled up. I don't want anyone getting hurt.'  
'Oh, that's fine then, we can study later, after all, the test is in one month. I'll see you later then'. I headed back to the dorms with my mind on what I was to do for the next two hours.

'Wakeba-san, Wakeba-san' a familiar voice called from behind me, breaking my reverie. 'Oh, hi, Kagayama-san,' I said as I turned around and caught sight of him.  
'Wakeba-san, have you got a partner for your science project yet?' he inquired.  
'Oh, no, Yuuki and Zero are working together so they have left me all on my own, why do you ask?' I responded.  
'Well,' he started, 'I was trying to start some small talk with you, but I seem to suck at it,' he answered.  
'Oh, I see,' I said. _Now it's awkward again._

'Are you getting Ruka anything for Valentines?' I asked.  
'I'm giving her some dark chocolate with some orange filling. It is in a pink box with a bow and yellow ribbon... girls like that type of thing right? I didn't know who to ask because the rest of the girls seem so unapproachable and may think that I like them if I ask them for advice.'  
'Yeah, that would be a cute box' I answered. 'Kageyama-san, what types of chocolate do you like? I'm giving all my friends a small package.'  
'White chocolate with soft dark chocolate centers' he replied,'the difference in flavour makes it seem sophisticated.'

'Ah, I see. I must try that one day,' I stated.  
'Oh, I'd better go and wrap up my present, bye Wakeba-san.'  
'Goodnight' I replied to his retreating figure and headed towards the music department to pass some time.

~Later that day~

I gently closed the lid of the piano before collecting my books and returning to my dorm. After stacking my books neatly on the shelf I pondered whether I should start studying for the history test. When I arrived at the dorms Yuuki was not there. _Should I help her out in the kitchen? She always has trouble cooking complex dishes... The history test is one month away anyway and I do have to make some giri-choco, don't I._ With these thoughts in my mind, I quietly headed toward the headmaster's private kitchens.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I revised a few recipes, _what do I need again? Around 53 grams of melted butter... or was it 35 grams?_ Suddenly, a pale object rushed past me. I whirled around to see the strange phenomenon. I pouted when I realised that the "strange phenomenon" was in fact Zero. I had forgotten that he also used the headmaster's private rooms.  
'Hello Zero,' I called at his retreating figure. After 5 seconds when he still ignored me I called out to him again. By this time he had already disappeared behind the corner. 'Zero…' I called again, uncertainty wavering in my voice. Zero wasn't the type of person to ignore his friends without reason, he wasn't the type to worry others.

_Two unlikely things in one hour, this day couldn't get weirder. _I stepped into the kitchen. _And then again, I have been wrong before._

The kitchen was a mess. There were bits of chocolate and batter splayed everywhere, and it seemed as though a fine layer of flour coated every corner of the room. Yet, somehow, Yuuki seemed unaffected by it. She was happily chopping away at a block of chocolate.  
'Just a sign of my appreciation,' Yuuki announced suddenly as she snapped her head up to stare at the ceiling defiantly, whilst hoisting her knife upwards. As she looked down, her eyes landed upon mine.  
'Yori!' she exclaimed, her voice betraying her surprise.

'Hi Yuuki, how is your gift going?' I inquired deviously.  
'Help me Yori! Valentines chocolates are so hard to make!' Yuuki said in a hopeless tone.  
'I thought you said you were on patrol, Yuuki." I questioned.  
'Sorry, I didn't want to trouble you... ' she answered meekly.

'Ah, now that I'm here, what do you need help with?' I asked.  
'Thank you, Yori, you're the best!' Yuuki said a little too loudly.  
I cleaned up most of the kitchen and made some sweets, carefully talking through the process of tempering chocolate and how to make ganache before leaving her to her own devices**.**

~The next day~

'Nageshindo,' I called. Up ahead, a girl with double plaits turned immediately upon hearing her name and searched for the voice that had called her. 'Nageshindo,' I called again whilst closing the difference between us. 'Nageshindo, are you okay? That was quite a fall.' I asked.  
'Oh, yes! I'm fine, it was lucky that Zero was there to save me.' she answered, blushing as she did so.  
'Yes, it was lucky he decided not to slack off,' I commented.

'Zero is so heroic, it's so sad that he is often misunderstood as a violent person who has no feelings...' _Eh, are we talking about the same person?_ 'I am ashamed to think that I used to stereotype Zero-kun as that type of person.' _Eh, that is Zero's personality though._  
'Oh, Yori. You're close to Zero-kun right' she started again. 'Yes, I believe so.' I answered slowly, unsure of where this was going.  
'What type of chocolate does he like?' she said quickly, letting it all out in one breath. _Oh, not another one, Zero always turns them down by glaring at them. I hope she doesn't get too hurt._

'Zero doesn't really have a preference in chocolates, as long as they taste nice it should be fine.' I replied. Nageshindo looked crestfallen, as if it was impossible for Zero not to have a preference for chocolate. 'Oh, while I remember,' I piped up. 'Here is some giri-choco for you, Nageshindo.'  
'Oh, thanks Yori,' she said. 'I'm sorry I can't exchange any with you, I was so busy with my Honmei-choco that I didn't have time to make anything for you. I'm so sorry!' she explained 'Oh, don't worry,' I replied, 'I didn't expect an exchange anyway. I'll catch up with you later, it your friends are getting impatient.'  
'See you, Sayori.' Nageshindo said.  
'Goodbye Nageshindo.' I hollered back.

_Hooray! I've distributed to Yuuki, Zero, Nageshindo-chan, Megumi-chan, Emiko-chan, Nobu-san, Takeshi-san, the teachers and the headmaster. Yes, I'm finally finished, I can go relax now._ I carefully folded up the bag that had contained the chocolates I distributed. _Urgh, there's a lump!_ I unfolded the bundle and took out a package. I glared at the sinful package of white truffles which I knew contained dark chocolate ganache. _It's just giri-choco, girls give it to everyone. But it isn't really giri-choco is it? I've already made it though..._ With this, I resolved to give it to him.

I packed the remaining package carefully into my bag, then looked up at the deserted corridor. _Oops…_

* * *

_Aido POV_

I snuggled into my blankets, unable to sleep due to the noise the crowd outside was making, and let my mind drift to the events that had occurred the day before.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

'Everyone seems so excited today' Takuma said with his usual demeanour.  
'That's because St. Xocolatls day is tomorrow' Akatsuki said, in response.  
'I wonder how much chocolate I'll get,' I commented to no-one in particular. Turning to my cousin beside me, I asked 'Akatsuki, so what do you say, shall we wager on who will get more?'  
He promptly responded with something that sounded suspiciously like, 'You're pathetic.'

Across me, Shiki yawned, obviously indifferent to the event. 'This is so annoying,' he stated.  
'I'm sure you get a ton of chocolate, Shiki,' Takuma said as he paced towards us. Kaname started down the stairs. Ruka, sensing his presence took in a sharp breath and turned towards the staircase.  
'Lord Kaname,' she whispered. Beside me, Akatsuki's face hardened.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I'll definitely get more chocolates than Akatsuki, it's obvious that I'm more popular._ Beside me, Akatsuki stirred and headed towards the window. I wonder what he's doing. Suddenly, the light blinded me it took me a second to realise what had happened 'Akatsuki, the light!' I growled at him.  
He just smirked and said, 'You better get ready, there's a hoard of them.'

* * *

~Later that day~

**S-POV**

_I'm such a baka, if only I had resolved to give it to him earlier, now I can only give it to him during the chocolate exchange event._ Reluctantly, I continued towards the night class gates.

When I arrived, Yuuki was already making her speech about how the event was supposed to work. I ducked to the back of a random line to avoid drawing attention to myself. I glanced around and noticed the banner at the front of my line; 'Idol.' _That's strange, I thought they would put the actual name…_ how are we supposed to know who they are referring to?

Diverting my gaze from the banner, I looked over to the gates just in time to see a blond haired boy rush out towards the day class girls declaring that taking chocolates from girls was his obligation. 'Aido, remember to mind your manners, understand?' the man that I had discerned was Kaname, calmly stated. The blonde immediately stopped and apologized. Yuuki skipped off looking dazed. _Wow, so that's how Yuuki is like when she is around Kaname. He's scary, but at least he is gentleman-like._

A chorus of shrieking girls interrupted my thoughts and I realised that the night class students were collecting chocolates already. It was crazy, the reaction the day class had to the night class today. _Surely they aren't always like this... of course not, this is an elite school!_ The scene I was witnessing was crazy and unbelievable. Kaname was refusing a bunch of girls… and they were apologising, a cheery faced guy with a mountain of chocolate in his arms, dragged another night class student to one of the lines. Well at least he is accepting the chocolates. Next to him, Kaseumi was trying to give chocolates to Ruka. She gave him a death glare but he still had his dreamy face on.

The most horrifying scene was the guy at the front of the line, flirting with the day class students. 'So, what's your blood type?' he asked a flustered girl. My jaw dropped. _Who asks 'what's your blood type' to flirt?_ After seeing this weird display all I wanted to do was to get as far away as I could from him. _There really is something scary and different about these night class students. It's almost as if, they are… crazy? No, that's not the right word… psychopaths._

I pushed against the large crowd behind me in an attempt to put more distance between me and the booth. However, this only caused the students behind me to push harder as they misinterpreted my actions as an attempt of keeping them from their beloved Water-well-san.  
'Stop it, Sayori!' Nanaki screeched at me.  
'Yeah, it's unfair that you are blocking the way to my Idol,' another student said.  
'YOUR Idol?' Megumi screamed, 'who do you think you are?'  
'Your IDOL?' I said simultaneously, surprised that the childish blonde was actually an idol.

With my momentary lapse in concentration I was pushed right towards the person in question.

It took him less than a second to take Kaseumi's present and start flirting.

'Give it back eh... sir,' I yelled at water well. 'Oh, what is this? We have a shy one,' he started announcing, 'don't worry, I take all my presents with equal satisfaction, even if it tastes bad, after all, they are from my adoring fans!'  
I sighed. 'That present isn't even for you, why the need for dramatics?' I said in an undertone.  
Some students behind me had started squealing harder over Water-well-san's earlier comment so I was surprised when he replied, 'Well, I beg to differ, all the evidence points towards the present being mine,' the egotistical idiot explained, 'furthermore, it's wrapped up in my favourite colours and my favourite type of sweets are ganache filled chocolates!'

_This is ridiculous, how can people in the night class put up with him?_ 'It really isn't for you, check the card,' I said, struggling to keep my tone even.  
'Haha, sure! More evidence for m...' he stopped short as he saw the name on the card. '...Kaseumi?'  
He suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. _Definitely insane._ 'You like that guy?' he said in between his laughter, 'the guy who is obsessed with Ruka? 'The one who cries every time Ruka refuses him but still hopes that she likes him?'

His words were like a dagger to my heart; I glared at him. 'Is there even another Kaseumi at this school?' I asked. 'Now that you finally realise that the present isn't yours, can I have it back?'  
With a dejected look he held the box towards me. However, just when I was about to grab it, he pulled away and said in a disgusted tone, 'How rude, snatching things away from people like that!'

'Please, may I have the present back?' I asked again. He pretended to consider for a moment before replying with 'Fine, but only if you can get it back!'  
He then advanced to holding the present above his head and dancing around with it, a hard feat for someone holding a pile of presents as well.  
'Please, can you just give it back to me?' I begged.  
'No' he replied.

'Fine then, keep the stupid meaningless present!' I yelled before glaring at him and marching away.

~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~

_**A/N:**_I hope you enjoyed my chapter and thanks for reading!

Though my beta is wonderful, there is always that face-palming moment when she asks 'who was that random guy who took Sayori's chocolate'... I really need to get her into Vampire Knight... currently, she only knows Takuma. TT^TT

Thanks to Princess Alice A for reviewing, it was really nice of you to give such positive comments. It was a great morale and confidence booster.

Thanks to toolazytologin for reviewing as well, thanks for the tips, I fixed Viz media, as for the mistakes in the text, I read through and couldn't really find them, sorry. Also, Fuuka is not actually an OC, you will find her in the light novel Aisu Buru no Tsumi, it's so fluffy, cute but heartbreaking. This story quite will be as in canon with Vampire Knight manga/anime as I can write, until it can't work with my storyline, so it is AU...


End file.
